


Your son's hand

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has one last thing to do before the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your son's hand

**Author's Note:**

> Now betaed! Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)! Part of my ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

As soon as Merlin had accepted to marry him, Arthur went to Hunith’s room. He took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door.

“Come in!”

Arthur opened the door and found Hunith knitting next to the fire.

“Hunith.”

“Arthur, come closer, dear! I’ve barely seen you since you’ve arrived.”

“I’m sorry. I had urgent matters to discuss with Merlin.”

Arthur sat in the chair in front of Hunith as she put her work in a small basket next to her.

“You’ve come to take him back with you, haven’t you?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yes… Though, there is something I need to ask you before.”

He saw sadness clouding briefly Hunith’s eyes and he knew he was hurting her by taking away his son, for the second time, though he had no other solution.

“I’ve found a way for Merlin to come to live in Camelot safely… Not like a… Not like a slave anymore.”

“Like what, then?”

Arthur looked at Hunith, hoping his love for Merlin was showing in his features.

“As my husband.”

“Oh, Arthur!”

And with that, Hunith found himself engulfed in a warm hug.

It was all he could ask as an approval, though he had to reassure Hunith.

“After thing will have settled down, we will come back to visit. Or, if you want, you could come to Camelot, too… I’m not kidnapping your son once again.”

“I know that Arthur. I’ve seen how much you love him and I know you’ll take care of him… You’ll take care of each other.”

Arthur nodded, still holding Hunith’s hands in his.

“So, will you come and attend the wedding?”

“You’re not losing any time.”

“We need to be married before going back to Camelot if I want to protect Merlin from my father so I though Merlin would like to do this here, in Ealdor, with you.”

“That’s thoughtful of you Arthur.”

They exchanged a smile and Arthur guided Hunith outside where Merlin was awaiting them. He immediately hugged his mother and Arthur took a step away, leaving them some privacy. After some hushed words and muffled sobs, Hunith took Merlin’s hand in his and led him to Arthur.

Arthur who took Merlin hands gently in his.

“Take care of him,” Hunith said, his eyes still glistening.

“You have my word.”


End file.
